Taxista
by Darkblue24
Summary: Basado en la canción del mismo nombre, One-shot Sonamy


**¡Saludos a todos! Este es un one shot que hice en colaboración de mi amiga Amy Rose 7, quien es también una muy buena escritora.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado**

* * *

-Angel city... una ciudad grande pero peligrosa a estas horas de la noche... conduzco mi auto como todas las noches, solo que hoy el dia no ha estado tan ocupado como en otras ocasiones, de haber sabido hubiera pasado un momento con sally, mi dulce sally, aun así me hubiera gustado un poco de emoción, pero nada hasta ahora…

Eso pensaba un joven taxista conduciendo su vehículo por las oscuras calles de la ciudad hasta que mas adelante ve a una chica que le hace la señal de parada, hizo caso y se detuvo, la chica se sentó atrás y luego se cruzo de piernas mientras que le pedía arrancar todo recto... al parecer no estaba bien, pues una lagrima negra rodaba por su mejilla mientras miraba las calles solitarias de la ciudad por la ventana del auto.

Cuando llegaron a un semaforo, la joven sacó un cigarro, era extraño y a cualquier persona de clase media le hubiera provocado risa el tan solo mirarlo, el conductor al percatarse de aquello se apresuró a sacar del bolsillo de su camisa de tela blanca un encendedor para poder ofrecerle fuego, la muchacha lo miró un momento y encendió el cigarro mientras miraba divertida la expresión del conductor.

-Gracias - dijo la señorita eriza con una pequeña sonrisa ante la reacción del conductor, quien volvió acomodarse en su asiento y poniendo ambas manos sobre al volante, dirigiendo su mirada al frente.

Eran las 10:40 de la noche, el joven conducía su taxi en silencio, cada cierto tiempo miraba por el espejo retrovisor a la eriza rosa, no podía evitarlo, era demasiado bella, y no solía llevar muchas chicas así en su taxi, y menos por las noches.

-Me llamo Amy Rose – dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo soy... So- Sonic, el erizo - dijo el joven taxista sin apartar la vista de su ruta - usted decía que un tipo la engaña ¿No? - agrego, tratando de guardar discreción con su pasajera.

La muchacha guardó silencio por un momento y con un suspiro solo pronuncio una diminuta frase.

-Así es...

-No soy un experto... Pero si quiere que él sienta lo mismo que usted siente páguele con la misma moneda, busca a alguien que te ayude -no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué le decía todo eso, pero algo en ella le llamaba la atención, la eriza consideró la idea y casi al instante le sonrió al joven por el retrovisor del auto.

Cuando el erizo de pelaje azul lo notó había llegado a una colonia de residencias privadas. El lugar era grande y cada casa señorial, tanto que unas parecían mas costosas que otras, miraba a su alrededor curioso y al mismo tiempo disimuladamente hasta que de manera accidental notó que la pasajera se había sentado de lado con una sonrisa muy atrayente, no pudo evitar que el rojo le tiñera las mejillas.

-¿P-por qué me mira así? - se preguntó en su mente algo frenético.

Al llegar a su destino, Vio a la chica bajar del auto, contoneándose mientras se acerca a la entrada de su morada, y justo cuando se paro frente a la puerta, la eriza se giro en dirección al taxi.

-ven, te invito una copa - comentaba con una sonrisa

-Suena tentador pero... - comenzó él cuando es interrumpido por la muchacha

-Por favor, no creo que un tequila te mate ¿O si? -cuestionó burlona

-Bueno, si tanto insiste -y con esto salió del taxi captando la atención de la eriza.

Cuando llegaron juntos Amy se dirigio a la bodega para extraer una botella de vino y una de tequila, subió y encontro al joven mirando a un cuadro que estaba guidado en la pared de ella y su esposo: un erizo de betas rojas, ojos carmín y pelaje negro.

-Es mi esposo - aclaró ella

-Y ¿Como es que se casaron y ahora él hace esa canallada?

-Es una larga historia - mientras Amy contaba acerca de su matrimonio, ambos empezaron a beber la botella de vino y luego en la de tequila ya no tenían nada de cordura.

-No te merece -decía Sonic con las mejillas rojas a causa del tequila

-Que directo -se burló Amy en el mismo estado para por instinto enlazar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- y tú, lo harías mejor en la cama?

-Pongámoslo a prueba... -coincidió el tomando su cintura para besarla, la chica no pudo reprimir un gemido, sus besos eran deliciosos y mas provocantes por el tequila.

El lugar no era el apropiado dado a que se encontraban en el sofá, pero la adrenalina era tan enloquecedora que no les importó caer a la alfombra donde el erizo quedo debajo y la eriza estaba recostada sobre el sosteniendo aun el beso mientras él con su diestra recorría su figura desde su espalda hasta su pequeña y adorable cola que salía de su vestido, ella lanzó otro gemido que solo ocasionó que el erizo se excitara aun mas.

Se sentó ocasionando que ella se arrodillara y se dedicó a lamer lentamente su cuello y darle suaves pero enloquecedoras mordidas.

-mmm... No necesitas esto cariño, ¿O me equivoco? -cuestionó ella para desabotonar la camisa de su acompañante.

Al tener totalmente abierta la camisa la deslizó por sus brazos y dijo.

-Con que así quieres jugar ¿Eh? -sin mucha demora tomó de los costdo la parte superior del vestido para bajarlo lentamente dejando los pechos de su amante a su merced, un cuerpo funo y hermoso, no le extrañaba, pero era tan probocativo el poder tener así una mujer de semejante belleza, la tomó por los brazos y empezó a lamer suavemente uno por uno los pechos de su compañera.

-Hmmm -gimió en extasis, mientras lo hacía su mano derecha bajaba por la pierna de la chica aumentando tambien el placer en ambos, una vez degustado los pechos de Amy y la recostó suavemente en la alfombra, siguió bajando el vestido hasta sacarlo totalmente por abajó dándole una perfecta vista de las piernas de la muchacha y además de su retaguardia, ella gimió de nuevo, solo había un obstaculo para ver todo el cuerpo de la mujer: su ropa interior de color negro, pero claro que para no quedarse atrás empujó a Sonic a la alfombra y desabotonó el pantalón para deslizar el cierre y en un acto a lo mejor desesperado los retiró de un solo tirón dejándolo en la misma situación que ella, en ropa interior.

-Alguien está ansiosa.

-Y tú eres muy sexy -le respondió ella.

-¿Puedo hacer los honores? -cuestiona con una sonrisa torcida el erizo azul, ella se recostó.

-Compláceme

Sin esperar más tomó de los costados la ropa interior retirándola lentamente y dejándola a flor de piel, se procuró el placer de jugar un poco más con su cordura así que empezó desde el cuello a lamer y morder descendiendo por su cuerpo para excitarla y enloquecerla aun más, cuando iba llegando mas abajo de la cintura se detuvo para lamer ahora sus piernas, en la sala se podía oír el concierto de gemidos que salía de la boca de Amy ante cada caricia que Sonic le hacía.

-¿P-puedo hacer... los honores? -preguntó excitada

-Compláceme -comentó el recostándose en la alfombra, al igual que con el pantalón, de un tirón se deshizo del ultimo obstáculo, ya no había barrera alguna

-¿Qué postura prefieres? -a pesar de cualquier cosa, Sonic seguía siendo caballeroso al permitirle decir como prefería colocarse

-Quiero que te sientes -esperó cuando Sonic estuvo sentado y sin verguenza alguna tomó y colocó en posición el miembro de su compañero, entonces suavemente se fue arrodillando mientras ayudaba a Sonic a penetrarla poco a poco ocasionando gemidos en ambos, cuando estuvo totalmente adentro Sonic la tomó de las caderas para poder entrar y salir sin problemas, en ese enloquecedor vaiven se mantuvieron hasta alcanzar el orgasmo juntos y permanecer después recostados sobre la alfombra, Sonic boca arriba y sobre él Amy que con la oreja sobre su pecho escuchaba el corazón tranquilo de su amante, este le sostenía la cintura con una de sus manos mientras la otra reposaba detras de su cabeza, ambos con una sonrisa, aquella noche habían quedado satisfechos.

Cuando el joven erizo recobro las fuerzas tras el acto sexual, se incorporo, quedándose sentado sobre la alfombra.

-¿Sabes que es extraño? Que ahora que lo pienso, yo también sufro, aunque no es lo mismo – dijo -, después de todo, tú como una mujer de clase alta sufres aquí en tu mansión, totalmente sola, y yo... ¿Que puedo decir? los bares han sido mejor testigo de lo que siento que cualquier persona en el mundo.

-Por fin alguien que lo entiende -exclama Amy con una sonrisa, entonces abrazando por detrás a su amante continua- pero querido, por lo que me dices, tampoco estás solo, sin embargo creo que es necesario que conozcas el tipo de calaña de la que procede mi marido -caminó hasta un mueble al otro extremo de la habitación donde había un vestido rojo perfectamente colocado, recién salido de la tintorería, el cual tenía una nota que ella ni se molestó en ver, ambos se vistieron y partieron hacia un lugar que el joven conocía.

-Suelo venir mucho a este bar, es de mis favoritos, pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Ya lo verás -comentó bajándose con él.

Sonic miro a su deredor. No veía nada peculiar a simple vista, dado que el lugar estaba lleno de borrachos, los cuales o estaban dormidos o se encontraban desmayados, y el olor a cigarro gobernaba en el aire.

Hubo un momento en que dudo de la palabra de su compañera, sin comprender que es lo que quería mostrarle, pero fue entonces cuando los vio...

En un rincon alejado del smog, se hayaba un erizo negro de betas rojas, a quien reconoció como el esposo de Amy, dada su descripción, pero lo que realmente lo dejo consternado, fue el darse cuenta de con quien se encontraba besando en ese preciso momento.

- ... Sally... -alcanzó a murmurar apenas

-¿La conoces? -cuestionó la eriza a su lado, pudo notar casi al instante como el Muchacho empuñaba sus manos y sin preocuparse de darle una explicación simplemente la cogió de la muñeca y se apresuró a salir del lugar, una vez afuera y alejados del extremo ruido, Sonic la soltó y se quedó un momento en silencio, Amy atando cabos se atrevió a decir.

-¿Es tu novia?

-Mi esposa... -comentó con extrema amargura.

-Mira nada más, al parecer compartimos mas de lo que imaginabamos

-Tal parece, mejor salgamos de aquí

-Si, pero quiero que sepas -se acerca hacia él y tomándolo por detrás por los hombros le susurra seductora- que ella no es digna de tí

-Al igual que él no te merece

-¿Eso nos hace amantes?

-Si lo ves de esa forma, suena bien

-¿Te gustaría tomar otra copa de vino conmigo en mi mansión? -cuestionó ella

-sería un placer, Amy

Regresaron a la mansión de Amy donde tomaron otra copa antes de que Sonic es pusiera en camino a su hogar, donde seguramente le esperaban más mentiras, pero antes de irse se hicieron la promesa de verse siempre en el mismo luga la misma hora.

_El destino es caprichoso por no decir lleno de misterio, no pensé que algo bueno podía salir del hecho de que mi marido me engañaba, sin embargo gracias a él encontré a quien yo debía pertenecer, al que se había convertido en mi amante... cuya esposa curiosamente era la amante de mi marido. Ahora, tanto Sonic como yo tenemos una nueva razón para vivir: la compañía, el amor y la comprensión del otro, por lo cual aquella noche sería imposible de olvidar..._


End file.
